1. Field of Invention
This invention relates specifically to smokers who wish to give up that habit.
2. Description of Prior Art
A lot of people try to give up the addiction to smoking every year; they focus mainly on will power, which requires a great effort by an individual. Other methods, which supply nicotine or other substances, have been tried. In most cases, several trial were required to give up that dependency.
Inventors have created several kinds of pipes to give up the craving to smoke. U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,275 to Hayward (1972) discloses a pipe, which performs as a vacuum pump to draw smoke from a cigarette and discharge it to the ambient air without the user inhaling any of that smoke. That invention stimulates the senses of tact and sight but it doesn't stimulate the sense of smell and taste as does smoking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,496 to Adair (1980) discloses a pipe which enables the user to circulate the air around his nose and mouth. However, this invention does not stimulate the sense of smell, sight or taste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,167 to Nagano (1988) discloses a pipe that allows the user to control smoke concentration. However, Nagano's invention lets the user inhale a great amount of smoke, which would cause damage to his or her health. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,580 to Hollabaugh (1969) discloses a pipe, which produces an electrical shock in the user's lips, but this pipe draws smoke as does a regular pipe.